role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Saiyan Blue
Super Saiyan Blue (スーパーサイヤ人ブルー, Sūpā Saiya-jin Burū; lit. "Super Saiya person Blue) a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (スーパーサイヤ人ゴッドスーパーサイヤ人, Sūpā Saiya-jin Goddo Sūpā Saiya-jin; lit. "Super Saiya person God Super Saiya person") form - a transformation that combines Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God. This form can be accessed by absorbing the powers of god, activating them and then transforming into a Super Saiyan, or through vigorous ki control training as seen with Vegeta in the Super anime. This form exceedingly surpasses its predecessor, Super Saiyan God. Super Saiyan Blue is currently Goku and Vegeta's final forms, and the strongest Super Saiyan form in the anime and the second strongest in the manga. The counterpart to Super Saiyan Blue is Super Saiyan Rosé. Description How to Use In Goku's words, Super Saiyan Blue is the end result when a "Saiyan with the power of a Super Saiyan God further transforms himself into a Super Saiyan". To emphasize, the user must have mastered Super Saiyan, and has mastered absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God into their base form and mastering Super Saiyan God itself. They then must train with vigorous and intense ki ''and energy control training that usually lasts for several months, in Goku and Vegeta's case. Once the user has learned and mastered to keep their ''ki ''and energy controlled and suspended into their bodies, they can now access Super Saiyan Blue by simply combining their godly ''ki ''with Super Saiyan and transform, or transforming into a Super Saiyan while having the power of Super Saiyan God absorbed in their base form. Alternatively, as shown with Goku Black in the manga, the Saiyan can evolve into Super Saiyan Blue by combining godly ''ki ''with Super Saiyan or having the power of Super Saiyan God in their base form and transforming into a Super Saiyan without any previous training, then enhances it through power, Zenkai or enhancement of their capabilities by any other means that will grant them Super Saiyan Blue. Appearance Nearly identical to the first Super Saiyan form, the user's hair stands on end and brightens to a light blue. Their eyebrows and irises also change to this color. The user's skin tone, when not in aura, remains almost exactly the same in their base form, unlike many of the Super Saiyan transformations. Unlike Super Saiyan God and like Super Saiyan, the muscle mass increases and is defined. The aura is very unique that is widely different from all Super Saiyan auras. The aura is thick, and consists of several shades of light blue, white, a light turquoise-green, and has golden, subtle outlining around the outside of the aura, that's possibly from the Super Saiyan form itself. Frequent sparks of small, silver-white bio-electricity appear around the user as well, although it is much less frequent than Super Saiyan 2's and 3's bio-electricity. Rarely, white sparks can appear flowing around the user's aura as well. When they have the aura around them, their hair brightens even more, but when the aura is not present it darkens more. Power Super Saiyan Blue is an almost perfect Super Saiyan form. Unlike Super Saiyan God however, the form does not transform the user into an actual deity, only cladding them in godly ''ki ''and power. As mentioned, it gives the user godly ''ki, energy and power, as well as keeping the godly ki and energy sense from Super Saiyan God, and others who do not possess godly levels of power or godly ki ''being unable to sense them at all. The form pushes the Saiyan's speed, strength, and overall capabilities to unfathomable heights, much higher than Super Saiyan God and the standard forms. The form's main perk is its precise and almost perfect ''ki ''and energy control. With this, it allows the user in this form to perfectly be in sync with another opponent's level as it allows the user to easily decrease and increase their power--unlike Super Saiyan God and the standard Super Saiyan forms, which only allowed the user to increase their power. This allows the user to hold back as much as they want. This allows the user to spar with much weaker opponents without overwhelming them at all. It also gifts the user with a calm mind that allows for very strategic and easy fights that aren't challenging and allows them for easier ''ki ''use. The form also allows to fight and combat extremely powerful characters with godly power at an almost complete level, or almost to their full power. The form has very little strain, less strain than maintaining the mastered Super Saiyan form. ''Ki ''and energy ''consumption is very slow, allowing for maximum energy use. With all the perks, there is also consequences and drawbacks. While not nearly as potent or bad as Super Saiyan 3 and Super Saiyan Third Grade, the form upon use has a massive stamina drain, in which it could easily render the user open and vulnerable to any attack without recovery. The stamina drain is fairly fast. Using Super Saiyan Blue consecutively also drains a lot of energy, and drains the form even of its power, as on the second immediate usage, all of the user's capabilities in this form will drop over 90%, which is less powerful than Super Saiyan God. A lot of energy is also required if the user wishes to access this form, as using it multiple times in a row will drain energy and the user will be unable to maintain the form for more than a few seconds, and using it extensively will drain energy and it's required to build up more energy. Proper use of the form also requires the mentioned calm mind, as the form can easily flunk and perform messily and poorly against opponents if they are angry and furious. However, the form can be empowered through proper intense rage by maximizing his energy and ''ki ''and become enraged, causing the form to be even more powerful. Mastery Like Super Saiyan, the form can be mastered, as proved by Goku and Vegeta. The massive stamina flaw can be fixed and largely negated upon training with the form, causing the stamina drain to be fairly small. Although it's currently not possible to negate the stamina flaw completely, so some extent of careful use of the form is still important. The power drain from using the form consecutively can also be largely negated as well, keeping the user still close to their normal and strongest level when accessed more than once in a fight. But like the stamina flaw fix, it is also currently not possible to negate the power drain from consecutive usage completely either. = Category:Techniques Category:Role-Play